Mizutani Hinako
Not to be confused by Tatsuno Hinako, as of the fan character of Strike! Pretty Cure. Hinako is one of the official minor characters of Shugo Chara!, and an anime-only character. Her Guardian Character is Kiran. Personality Canon She is a young first grader, girl with a very shy personality, but wishes all the time to surpass her fears to make new friends and be able to help others and make them happy. In the anime, she moves out of her old house and goes to a new home and elementary school. However, while her family was driving to their new home, Kiran's egg fell out of the truck, thus begins the episode. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 Hinako becomes one of Mili and Koto's friends. Hinako is given the title as . Appearance Canon Hinako appears with brown, short hair with a small ponytail tied with a pink tight scrunchie. She have blue eyes and peachy skin. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 As Happy Spark, her appearance closely ressembles to Dia, Amulet Diamond, or Pure Feeling. Hinako's hair color merges into a simply orange color, and her hair was formed into large pigtails. Her pigtails are almost identical to Dia's, but the ends are curved into balls. Her headband is lightly yellow with a yellow, four-vertex star or sparkle. Her attire consists of a banana-colored minidress, with a yellow sparkle/star on her chest, that was strapped with a belt. Hinako have a white collar on the top of her dress. Two light orange diamonds are placed to the sides and a yellow section occured on the bottom of her dress. Hinako wears banana-colored shoes with orb-shaped particles with sparkles. On the top of her shoes, she have a yellow detail. Kiran Prior to the the events that take place, Hinako had already given birth to a sparkling Guardian Egg. The day she moves to a new home her egg falls out of the moving van, into the street, after which it is found by Amu. Later on, a Guardian Character named Kiran is born from the egg, representing her desire to have a sparkling personality, and be a girl who thinks positively no matter what. But, until reunited with Hinako, she just goes and helps people, and almost disappears because Hinako didn't believe she will come back to her. Character Change When she undergoes Character Change with Kiran, she becomes a fearless, kind person that likes to help other people. The first time she changed was when a girl fell down and Kiran decided to help Hinako overcome her fears by character changing with her and therefore helping Hinako make a new friend. As an aspect to the Character Change, her hairband becomes a sparkling star/diamond/sparkle. It looks the similar as when Dia character changes with Amu. Happy Spark is Hinako's alter ego, when Character Transforming with Kiran. Trivia Gallery Canon Caramelangel714 Hinako Homestuck.png|Hinako in Homestuck form Happy Spark.png|Happy Spark in Homestuck form Light.png|Hinako's Tron Tier symbol, as the Page of Light. 19-Hinako.jpg|Hinako's Rough Draft 19-Happy Spark.jpg|Happy Spark's Rough Draft Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shugo Chara!: The Movie Characters Category:Shugo Chara!: Galactic Journey Characters